House Kruger of Tempest Keep
House Kruger of Tempest Keep, currently ruling as steward of Omoron and acting as king in all but name, are one of the long standing Lord Paramount's of Omoron and previously served as one of the three principal Commisars under the emporer Bishop Terminus. They have a long sorted history throughout Siladia. They behave honorably and nobly, but often heir on the side of law rather than good. According to family mythos, they are descendants of Heironeous. ---- History Since the foundation of Omoron, House Kruger has stood as sentries on the border between Korth, Gideon, and Omoron at their garrison called Tempest Keep. The families mythology says that Heironeous himself rescued a maid so fare that he brought her into the heavens with him (even more myths speculate that his brother Hextor was in love with the maiden and that his jealousy is what started the original feud between the siblings). However, she convinced Heironeous to allow her son to live a normal mortal life without divine interference. Thus they created the Kruger line. The Kruger's are also said to be related to House Mertieul of Korth. Supposedly the family was started by a jealous bastard of the family who went on to start his own line in Korth. The Great War During the Great War, Joseph Kruger distinguished himself in combat so much that Bishop Terminus named him Commisar. The Faustian War As Commisar, House Kruger served nobly. Though they did not agree with Terminus' deal with the devils, they took their oath to serve more seriously than their adherence to good. This mistake was also guided by the houses ambition. Commisar Kruger was instrumental during the Battle of Neverith, leading the vanguard. The Castle Group As a punishment for his sins during the Faustian War (or so he saw it), Joseph Kruger was trapped in the castle with the rest of the group. He was an extremely important asset in helping Charlie, Desmond, Draken, and Silus Bale end the curse on the castle. It was this heroic action that redeemed the house and caused Coburne Sephora to name him his steward and successor until his heir came of age. The Next Generation During the Next Generation group, Cedras Kruger was the acting King of Omoron as no heir to the Sephora bloodline had presented itself. During this time the last Mertieuls fled through Omoron as they fled from Shamash Omar's rebellion. On their way through the country, they met an opposition force led by Lord Hawthorn, and the lord and his heir were killed. The Mertieuls escaped into southern Gideon, and the younger Hawthorn brother, the new Lord Hawthorn, came to King Kruger and demanded vengeance. Kruger thought long and hard, but respected Gideon's sovereignty. Lord Hawthorn would have to appeal to King Valmont. Lord Hawthorn did, and when King Valmont refused he attacked the providence of Summerhill (where he believed Mertieul was being held). King Kruger demanded Hawthorn come to court and pay for his defiance and Hawthorn's Rebellion began. During this time, Lord Dilys Kruger (the acting Lord of Tempest Keep while his brother rules in Omoron) was revealed to have been an undead spy for Orcus' agent Harthoon. When they were boys Dilys was killed protecting his older brother and ressurected by Harthoon to serve as a noble spy. At the end of the rebellion, the crown won with the help of the Knights of Griffenwood. King Kruger let the knights decide Hawthorn's fate and they decided to execute him. ---- House Heirloom The heirloom of House Kruger is an electrified longsword named Tempest that is said to be passed to the family by Heirneous himself. Tempest Keep is named after the sword (similar to the castle Dawn's Edge). ---- Houses Sworn to House Kruger House Hume of Bishop's Gate House Sarver of Sinner's Step House Leigh of Drifton House Cunnane of Blackwood ---- See Also Commisar Kruger Coburne Sephora The Castle Group The Faustian War The Epic Group